<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do You Think You're Going? by Anonymous_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848885">Where Do You Think You're Going?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake'>Anonymous_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ep 20 but Eiji isn't doing so good, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whumptober 2020, now with Ash whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5 (On the run/Rescue)</p><p>Eiji gets shot while trying to save Ash from Dino.</p><p>"Tch, damn it." Cain sighed as he looked closer at the barely noticeable red spot on Eiji's suit. His tone didn't help Ash's already high strung nerves.</p><p>"What? What the hell happened?" Ash asked.</p><p>"It's nothing." Eiji assured him, trying to muffle his grunts as he shrugged his jacket off. The red spot was bigger than he thought. He couldn't remember getting shot, much less feeling the pain. So much happened in such a short span of time.<br/>(Aftermath chapter added!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish<br/>https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eiji winced as he passed Ash over to Cain. Sing and his gang were still causing a ruckus, he was sure he had enough time for a quick breather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eiji…?" Ash called out, trying to reach for him. Cain held him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch, damn it." Cain sighed as he looked closer at the barely noticeable red spot on Eiji's suit. His tone didn't help Ash's already high strung nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What the hell happened?" Ash asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Eiji assured him, trying to muffle his grunts as he shrugged his jacket off. The red spot was bigger than he thought. He couldn't remember getting shot, much less feeling the pain. So much happened in such a short span of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his mind struggled to figure out when the incident occurred, he ended up focusing on Ash, out of his element and terrified. He can't let this ruin the mission. They had him now, they needed to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just a graze. It can't do much damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Cain. "Does it look bad?" he tried to whisper. He couldn't tell how closely Cain was looking at it, but the man shrugged and said it was fine. Fine was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise wasn't as loud as before. They didn't have much time left. Eiji grabbed Ash, making sure he was holding him properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here." Eiji assured him. He was pressing into the wound slightly, but it was fine. They just had to make it underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, Eiji!" Sing cried when they all settled down. Ash was resting on a mat inside an abandoned subway car, so Eiji took a break outside to check on his wound. It turned out to have worsened over the short run to the manhole cover and the stain on his shirt grew darker and darker until blood dripped down onto the tiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunshot wounds hurt though. Eiji knew what that felt like, even if it was just a scratch on his shoulder. Why didn't this one hurt? It just burned, like someone took a hot red poker and was constantly grazing him with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced as Sing not so subtly poked him. Nope, it definitely hurt when bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine." Eiji told him. He had to be fine for Ash. Maybe he can borrow someone's jacket…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sing forced him to sit down. "Fuck, just, um, stay here, alright?" He ran off, leaving Eiji in the care of one of the guys that happened to walk by. The young teen came back with a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He tossed them onto Eiji's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will these help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The color is light, but if most of the blood stops leaking out then it shouldn't bleed onto the clothing. He muttered a thank you as Sing helped him back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it back in time to see Ash regain consciousness. He woke up confused, but Eiji was there to ease his concerns. They were safe. They were alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the car and near a fire, Eiji wrapped himself up in a blanket. Despite the warmth he still shivered. He didn't check to see if the blood seeped through, Ash's comfort came first. Even when Ash's eyes closed and he began breathing softly, Eiji didn't check. He just dropped another blanket around Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only after Golzine's men found them and they had been running and going down twisty sewer pipes that Eiji remembered his wound. Ash was discussing his plans to get them to safety when his eyes trailed down and he noticed the red that clashed with Eiji's sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eiji…?" His hand hesitantly went to Eiji's side, lightly pressing against the area around the injury. "This is because of me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's because of you! And I'd get ten thousand more if it meant you'll be safe!" Eiji wanted to scream. Instead, he pushed Ash into Cain's arms and ran off. He tried to ignore Ash's pleas to go back as he tightened his grip on his gun, injury sending flashes of pain up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji hoped he actually shot a few of the men before a second bullet got his already bad leg. Bones and Kong had followed him, and he knew they were almost out of ammo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out while you still can!" Eiji yelled, clutching his now empty gun. Bones was calling him a dumbass as Kong tried to lift him up. Eiji kicked them, unintentionally using the bad leg to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled at them. "Just go! Tell Ash…" he trailed off, unsure if the words should be left unsaid. That'd be stupid, to get so far and not say them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Ash I loved him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding the weight of those words, Bones and Kong begrudgingly left him. Eiji leaned against the slimy wall, reminiscing about the events that have led to this. He was shivering uncontrollably now, tears falling down his face as he thought about everyone that got them to this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Ami." he whispered as he thought about his sister for the first time in months. There was so much he wanted to say, but no one would hear or care. He was so sorry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could think of Ash in that brief moment he looked back, scared, confused, and desperately fighting against Cain's hold to reach Eiji. That wasn't the Ash Eiji wanted to remember. He wanted to remember the Ash that told him he was scared of pumpkins, that teased him about his little understanding of the English language. Eiji wanted to think of Aslan, the teen that cried in his arms when he promised him forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind couldn't recall those events that happened so long. It could only focus on the present, on the Ash that was screaming for him to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Ash…" Eiji whispered, but the words barely left his mouth. He closed his eyes and dreamed of running around under the bright sun, Ash laughing and chasing him as they played without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ghost of a smile was on his face when Golzine's men threw his cold body into the murky water beneath them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash finally learns about what happened to Eiji.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit short, but Ash angst!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire night could only be described as terrifying. From Eiji having to shoot a gun to protect him, to getting shot in the process, to then sacrificing himself for Ash, he couldn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least Bones and Kong ran after him before he was knocked unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being worried beyond belief, all Ash could do was stall for time. Murdering in cold blood wasn't his proudest moment, and he wished he could've killed Yut-Lung while he had him, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After running out of the museum and back to one of their hideouts, Ash finally had a chance to breathe and think. Someone was missing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones and Kong came back without Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you pieces of shit abandon Eiji?!" Ash screamed, ready to pull out his gun and shoot them with no hesitation. How could he forget Eiji? They were supposed to keep him safe!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He made us, Boss!" Bones yelled, hiding his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't want to!" Kong added. Both of them were trembling, but Ash didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell made you leave him alone down there?" Ash asked, before pocketing the gun away. There's a good chance he's somewhere in the sewers bleeding out to death. Ash vowed to not have that be how Eiji died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… he got shot in the leg while we were holding them off." Kong admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shot… again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We kept trying to hold him up. Fuck, we were gonna carry him if we had to—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji got hurt again trying to protect him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only reason we left is because he said to tell you something." Bones finished. Both of them were out of breath, having talked quickly to avoid any more of their Boss's wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would Eiji risk his life for someone like him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?" Ash whispered, doing his best not to cry in front of the gang. He was exhausted, and scared, and if they say one more word he might actually cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones and Kong nervously exchanged glances with each other. They'd be fools if they didn't tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said he loves you, Boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much for Ash. He couldn't hold back, and tears were flowing despite how badly he tried to blink them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji loved him. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He can't be dead. Not after everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you all standing around for?!" Ash yelled, still carrying an authoritative tone even while crying. "Go back down there and find him, damn it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of "Yes, Boss!" echoed throughout the room as everyone rushed out. Maybe it was foolish to send them out so soon. No, it wouldn't be foolish once they find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after everyone left, Cain entered the room. Ash hastily wiped his tears away, he already cried in front of his gang, he can't keep this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess even you can feel emotions." Cain stated. He seemed to already understand what was going on, which made sense once Ash realized he had been screaming louder than necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, there's a chance he might not be—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Ash interrupted. "He has to be alive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so," Cain shrugged, before adding, "but if they find his body, you won't be able to handle it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll bring him back alive." Ash affirmed, even if the only one that believed it was himself. "There's no way he's dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly two hours later the gang came back without Eiji. They went to where Bones and Kong said they left him, but there was only a pool of dried up blood. Alex said since there wasn't a trail, the body was most likely dumped into the sewers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumped… like Eiji was just a piece of trash they needed to discard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family might have to bury an empty casket because of him. They'll never get to see their precious son again because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He killed Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash grew silent, left them in the room with no response as he went upstairs. He was never going to see Eiji again. He was never going to feel Eiji again. He'll never get the chance to tell Eiji he loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees gave out and he fell onto the floor, screaming the name of the person he'll never see again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the You Never Thought You'd See This Series Again. How never thought you'd see this again are you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>